¿Por qué tú?
by katyrawwasdsasa
Summary: Con ninguno de sus hermanos cedía, sólo con él, ¿Por qué? KaraOso, Yaoi, incesto.
1. Prologo

Por lo general, a lo largo de la vida uno va conociendo mucha gente que podría o no ayudar a definirnos como personas. Algunos llegan para quedarse, otros que parece que tendrán un papel importante en nuestra historia, se van sin dejar más que la leve estela de su pasada, otros en cambio han estado desde antes que pudieras acordarte y sabes que no se irán de tu vida por ningún motivo.

Ser sextillizos tenía sus ventajas y desventajas, como cualquier relación humana existente.

Por un lado, todos sabían que difícilmente se quedarían solos. Su relación se había construido con base a su unión fraternal, aunque todos pudieran formas su propio camino, jamás se alejarían demasiado del principal y más ancho en donde todos caminaban unidos.

Podrían pelear, gritar, enojarse y desear haber nacido como hijo único o al menos tener un solo hermano en vez de 5, pero al final del día todos buscaban el calor del otro para poder dormir tranquilamente.

Se necesitaban más de lo que ellos mismo podían admitir en voz alta y sin vergüenza

Osomatsu necesitaba a su mano derecha que lo aguantaba a pesar de ser un flojo sin remedio. Le encantaba pasar sus tardes al lado de su hermano menor aunque este le regañara constantemente por no buscar trabajo y ser un descuidado.

Osomatsu odiaba sentirse ignorado por cualquiera de su familia, pero sobretodo le disgustaba verse cambiado por un pequeño aparato rectangular que constantemente reposaba en las manos de su más pequeño hermano, quería que toda su atención estuviera en él y no es esa cosa.

Osomatsu disfrutaba ver la explosión de energía que era aquel hermano, verlo correr de un lado a otro gritando y bateando, mientras el descansaba tomando una cerveza, que contaba como ejercitarse para él. Ver aquella sonrisa le llenaba un poco el alma.

Osomatsu le encantaba tomar siestas apoyado en su suave hermanito. Sin decir nada solían reunirse para mimarse mutuamente, sin tener que dar explicaciones del porqué de aquellas acciones. Se sentía mimado y querido apoyado en el suave estomago de su otro hermano pequeño.

Pero había un hermano que lo ponía nervioso.

Con aquel hermano no se sentía "El mayor" y eso no le agradaba del todo.

Quizás era el sentimiento extraño de que él era el mayor dentro de los menores, casi podía tomar su lugar de mayor y cuidar mejor de todos los demás. Detrás de su dolorosa actitud, que tanto repele a los otros, estaba el hermano más amable; aquel que los defendía en la escuela cuando eran niños, el que estaba siempre pendiente de que todos estuvieran bien, el ignorado, rechazado y postergado segundo hermano mayor.

Aquel sujeto que lo ponía completamente nervioso.

¿Será que temía que le quitaran su trono? Lo dudaba, él tenía aquel puesto asegurado con pernos al piso, nadie lo desterraría de su pequeño reino.

¿Será que se sentía intimidado? Era cierta que si el otro se enojada, daba miedo; pero no más que el mismo en esa situación. Habían peleado codo a codo en varias ocasiones y sabía que ninguno era más que le otro.

¿Será envidia de algo? Lo dudaba completamente, ya había dicho que aquel era el ignorado por todos, el excluido, el chico que jamás se quejaba del rechazo.

Entonces, Por qué cada vez que lo miraba sentado observando su propio reflejo le daban ganas de acercarse y gritarle que no fuera estúpido, que él estaba ahí.

"¡Mírame a mí y no ese estúpido espejo!", ¿Por qué no simplemente lo hacía?

No quería tenerlo cerca, pero lo quería cerca.

Una maldita confusión dentro de su cabeza. ¿Quiero a Karamatsu cerca o lejos? ¿Qué quiero con él?, ¿Por qué con él, y solo él, me cuesta ser el mayor?, ¿Qué son estos nervios estúpidos cuando me habla de improviso? ¿Qué es esto que siento?

Osomatsu se sentía confundido y cansado, prefería la vida fácil y ver a una de sus tantas novias del videoclub, salir a emborracharse o simplemente acostarse a leer en la sala. De vez en cuando simulaba escuchar al tercer hermano reprochándole su desempleo, salía a pasear por ahí o de fijo dormía una siesta.

Pero cuando nadie más lo veía, buscaba al segundo hermano y se pegaba como un chicle a su espalda, quitaba esos espantosos lentes de sus ojos y buscaba el calor ajeno.

El otro siempre se dejaba hacer, quizás por costumbre, quizás por gusto. Nunca había quejado de aquellas interacciones. Simplemente cuando ambos estaban solos, el mayor se acercaba a acecharlo cómo una pantera con un pequeño conejo.

Siempre terminaban de esa manera, jadeando contra la piel contraria, gritando el nombre ajeno, enterrando su moral bajo un cúmulo de sensaciones placenteras.

Ahí no podía ser el mayor. Ahí era simplemente Osomatsu amando a Karamatsu

No podía ser su hermano, no podía cuidarlo de él mismo, no podía consolarlo, ni acariciarlo sin malicia.

No quería ser su hermano, ni aparentar la indiferencia que aparentaba cuando había gente a su alrededor. Deseaba abrazarlo como a los otros cinco sin tener esa asquerosa necesidad de besarlo desesperadamente.

Pero no podía.

Y lo odiaba.


	2. capítulo 1

Siempre se preocupó en sobremanera de ser un ejemplo para todos sus hermanos. La presión sobre él, que era el mayor, era grande desde varias partes, tanto de sus cercanos como de aquellos que solo miraban la escena como espectadores.

Pese a esto, Osomatsu nunca se sintió realmente presionado. Sentía que si sus hermanos lo querían y estaban con él en las buenas y en las malas, había cumplido como un buen hermano mayor.

Sin embargo en el momento en que una de sus muestras de cariño se desvirtuó de una forma peligrosa, algo se encendió dentro de él.

Fue una tarde de verano, lo podía recordar muy bien en su mente. Hacía mucho calor y él estaba tratando de escapar de la sensación de ahogo que lo inundaba, fallando desastrosamente. Había acabado acostado en la sala lanzándose aire el mismo con una revista que había alcanzado de casualidad desde aquella posición.

Sus hermanos lo habían abandonado vilmente, como solía decirse a él mismo, para hacer sus propios asuntos. Posiblemente perseguir idol, cuidar gatos, comprar o sabe Dios qué cosa.

Cada vez que se encontraba en aquella situación, una pequeña parte de su interior se sentía terriblemente solo y miserable, no entendía de donde había salido ese apego con sus hermanos, pero no es que le molestara en demasía.

Esperaba que alguno, cualquiera, apareciera por esa puerta para no sentir la soledad tan pesada en el ambiente. A estas alturas no le importaba quien fuera, solo que alguien lo acompañara a pasar el tiempo de ocio en compañía.

Pasó alrededor de una hora antes de que sus deseos se cumplieran. Sintió la puerta de la entrada abrirse y los pasos de alguno de sus 5 hermanos. No se dignó a moverse del lugar que había reclamado como suyo en aquella sala y sólo esperó a que apareciera en algún momento el sujeto, que quisiera o no, le haría compañía.

El segundo hermano de la familia se hizo presente ante la cansada mirada del mayor.

-Oh Osomatsu, ya estoy en casa- dijo en un tono, aparentemente pretencioso pero que se notaba estaba cargado de cansancio y sofocación por el ambiente

-Bienvenido- respondió de la misma manera el otro. Lo observó sentarse despreocupadamente en la mesa mientras echaba se cabeza hacia atrás y trataba de ventilarse, desastrosamente, con su propia mano.

El menor vestía sus estrafalarios shorts cortos, que en este minuto Osomatsu envidiaba debido a que se notaban más frescos que los que el mismo llevaba. Una polera sin mangas blancas y sandalia.

Osomatsu lo miró de arriba abajo inconscientemente. Era extraño ver a Karamatsu vistiendo de manera relativamente normal, obviando cierta prenda. Se veía extrañamente bien a los ojos del mayor, quizás era la falta de brillo; quizás era que se veía más auténtico de esta manera que en esas veces que aparenta ser un chico "cool"

-Oye, Karamatsu-

-¿mmh?- no respondió directamente, se limitó a mirarlo inquisitoriamente

-¿Te hiciste algo?-

-¿A qué te refieres específicamente?-

-No lo sé, te vez diferente hoy- se colocó de costado para ver a su hermano de manera directa- no sabría decirte qué cosa específicamente-

-pues, quizás es mi esencia de vida demasiado intensa y he traspasado la barrera de la normalidad sin quererlo- respondió haciendo una pose algo forzada mientras volvía a colocar sus lentes sobre sus ojos

-uuhg- espetó un además de molestia mientras dejaba caer su cabeza hasta el piso, quedando totalmente recostado de lado – olvídalo, volviste a ser una basura ahora mismo-

-¿eh? ¿Por qué me dices eso Osomatsu? –

-no te ofendas, al final todos somos unas basuras- dijo despreocupadamente pese al tono enojado de su hermano – pero cuando aparentas ser genial te vez aún más basura-

El otro chico lo miró por un momento en silencio sin sacarse sus lentes de sol o dejar de, inútilmente, lanzarse aire con su propia mano.

-dime Karamatsu, ¿A quién intentas impresionar?- dijo sin querer dejar morir aquella conversación que lo mantenía entretenido de una forma extraña

-No intento impresionar a nadie, es mi personalidad simplemente- se defendió el otro mirando algo que no fuera su hermano ahí al frente suyo

-Yo sé cómo eres- el mayor se levantó finalmente de su lugar para sentarse a un lado del menor – y no eres de ese tipo de chico geniales-

-¿sí? Y según tú, ¿cómo sería realmente?- Karamatsu se había sacado sus lentes y los había dejado sobre la mesa para mirar a su hermano a su lado.

-creo que en estos más de 20 años te he conocido aunque sea un poco-

-no evadas la respuesta, ¿cómo soy según tú, Brother?-

-Pues...- El chico de rojo lo pensó un momento antes de responder cualquier estupidez que se le viniera a la mente – eres amable por ejemplo-

El otro se sorprendió por la sinceridad y la poca vergüenza al decir algo como eso; no quiso responder a algo como eso.

-De hecho, creo que eres ingenuo debido a esa amabilidad que tienes. Generoso, torpe y pretensioso- continuó el otro.

-¿a qué te refieres con torpe?- dijo Karamatsu aparentando molestia pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Siempre andas accidentándote, haces todo lo que te pedimos solo por ser nosotros, no dudas en ayudar a cualquiera aunque no lo conozcas. Todo eso te hace ser muy torpe-

-no hago todo lo que me piden, brother.-

-no ir por keroseno no cuenta como "no hacer todo". Admite que da igual lo que sea, estoy seguro que terminarías haciéndolo solo por ser nosotros-

-claro que no, tengo ciertos límites- respondió tratando de justificarse de alguna manera el menor.

-yo creo que no- Osomatsu rio divertido por las caras de reproche del otro – incluso podría apostar que no hay nada a lo que realmente te negarías-

-Claro que hay cosas-

-haber, dime alguna- Osomatsu disfrutaba molestar de aquella manera a sus hermanos, en especial al segundo, que caía fácilmente en todas sus triquiñuelas.

Karamatsu lo pensó por un momento. Era muy sabido por él mismo que si sus hermanos le pedían que se tirara de un puente, el posiblemente lo haría sin dudarlo mucho. Aquel cariño que les tenía le había jugado más de un mal rato por lo aprovechado que podían ser en algunas ocasiones. Por más que tratara, siempre acababa cediendo a todas y cada una de sus peticiones.

-Pues, no se me ocurre nada ahora, pero definitivamente hay cosas que no haría- dijo algo molesto por siempre perder frente al mayor en esas pequeñas cosas.

Osomatsu lo miró fijamente. Su mente tramaba mil y una formas de molestar al segundo hermano mayor pero no lograba decidirse por ninguna en concreto. Una parte de él quería extorsionarlo con dinero para demostrar con creces su teoría, mientras que una parte de su ser quería algo más osado que simplemente dinero.

Quería ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar Karamatsu por sus hermanos.

-si yo te pidiera que hiciera algo por mí, ¿Lo harías?-

-Claro, eres mi hermano, haría cualquier cosa que este a mi alcance- dijo confiadamente el otro – pero sé a dónde va esto, te conozco. No te prestaré dinero-

-No se trata de dinero, me ofendes- respondió mientras fingía decepción en sus palabras – no todo lo que tu hermano mayor quiere se trata de dinero-

El otro lo miró suspicaz; Osomatsu era la persona más manipuladora que conocía después de Todomatsu, no podía confiarse mucho de sus palabras.

-¿Qué es entonces?-

-Tengo curiosidad de algo-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Sé que tú me ayudarás, ¿verdad Karamatsu?- continuó ignorando sus preguntas

-Pero primero dime de qué se trata-

-Pues es algo muy sencillo- dijo travieso el mayor – Resulta que pese a mi increíble personalidad y popularidad en la escuela, tu hermano mayor jamás pudo llegar a nada con una linda chica- dijo despreocupadamente

El otro comenzó a intuir por donde iría la petición de su hermano y comenzó a inquietarse.

-Así que… me causa una gran curiosidad saber, ciertas cosas- Karamatsu tragó saliva nervioso ante la mirada que le dedicaba su hermano mayor – cosas simples, ya sabes.-

-¿cómo qué?- trataba de verse lo más tranquilo posible ante el otro; siempre quiso dar esa imagen de hermano mayor capaz de igualar al de rojo en todos los aspectos, pese a que ninguno lo viera de esa manera.

Osomatsu rio divertido, su idea de llevar al otro al limité estaba resultando, pese a la cara de confianza que pudiera mostrar el otro, sabía que estaba completamente desorientado.

-Sé que tú en el club de teatro lo hiciste con varias chicas, así que no debería ser una molestia para ti ¿verdad?-

-¿Hacer qué cosa? Si lo dices de esa manera se puede malinterpretar, Brother- respondió nervioso el chico de azul.

-No seas mal pensado, me refería a un simple e inocente beso – soltó sin ningún tipo de vergüenza el mayor a un sonrojado chico, que no sabía que responder a aquella petición.

Karamatsu estaba impactado. No sabía de a donde su hermano había sacado que el "lo había hecho con varias chicas", si bien era cierto que en algunas obras hubieron algunos besos como escena, aquello era ciento por ciento diferente a un "beso real". Balbuceaba nervioso sin saber bien cómo responder a aquella petición.

Osomatsu disfrutaba ver la confusión en el rostro del otro, definitivamente molestar al segundo hermano era uno de sus pasatiempos preferidos. Concluyentemente hasta ahí llegaba la amabilidad del chico con sus hermanos, dudaba profundamente que pudiera cumplir con ese encaprichamiento del mayor, desde un principio pensó aquella petición con esa finalidad; encontrar algo que el doloroso de su hermano no pudiera hacer por ellos.

-Bueno, creo que como no me puedes ayudar tendré que esperar a que alguna linda chica me bese y me deje tocarla- rio descaradamente mientras palmaba la espalda del otro – o quizás muera sin saber nunca en mi vida que se siente dar un beso real-

Karamatsu sintió que algo dentro de su interior le gritaba que aprovechara aquella posibilidad para salir invicto de aquel embrollo en que su hermano mayor estaba tratando de ponerlo. Mientras una parte más pequeña taladraba su mente con preguntas veloces que lo hacían temblar en su lugar. _"¿y si yo tampoco nunca doy un beso real?"_

-Lo haré- dijo antes de que pudiera pensarlo un poco más el de azul.

-¿eh?- el mayor dejó de reír ante aquella afirmación repentina - ¿Qué cosa?-

-Eso, yo te besaré para que sepas que es un beso real- Karamatsu intentaba verse seguro, pero quien lo conociera un poco se daría cuenta que sus piernas no dejaban de moverse nerviosamente y su expresión expresaba gran nerviosismo.

-wow- dijo genuinamente sorprendido el mayor- ¿Me besarías de verdad?-

-Claro, si es lo que tú quieres. Haría cualquier cosa por mi Brother-

El chico de rojo por primera vez no supo cómo actuar frente a aquel nuevo antecedente. Su interior se debatía entre lo moralmente correcto y aquello que lo terminaría de tildar como una basura de la sociedad. El otro estaba dispuesto a besarlo sólo porque él se lo había pedido, ¿tanta era la necesidad de sentirse útil?

-No hablas enserio- dijo por primera vez genuinamente nervioso el mayor

-Hablo enserio. Si es lo que tú quieres, yo lo haré- Karamatsu se sentía extrañamente poderoso frente al nerviosismo del otro, era una faceta que no le conocía en absoluto – a menos que ya te hayas arrepentido- dijo soberbio

Osomatsu hizo un gesto de molestia por aquel último tono – ya quisieras- dijo mientras se acomodaba completamente frente al otro que también se sentó de modo que ambos se miraran directamente a la cara.

El nerviosismo atravesó los cuerpos de ambos sujetos, ¿Enserio estaban a punto de besarse para no perder frente al otro? Al parecer sí.

-bien, tu eres el experto, ¿Qué hago ahora?- Osomatsu sonrió ocultando su nerviosismo a través de verse lo más casual posible.

Karamatsu sólo había besado a una persona en una obra y fue un roce tan superficial que era casi un chiste decirle a eso un verdadero beso. Pero para Osomatsu, él era el de la experiencia y debía actuar como si de verdad aquello no fuera la gran cosa. Se tragó el nudo que sentía en la garganta y habló tranquilamente

-Pues, debes cerrar los ojos cuando das un beso-

-Eso lo sé- dijo molesto

-entonces cierra los ojos, brother-

-vale, vale…-

Osomatsu cerró sus parpados y se predispuso a recibir en cualquier momento un beso superficial del otro y que aquella bizarra situación acabara lo antes posible.

El chico pretencioso sin saber bien cómo actuar, tomó entre sus manos el rosto sonrojado de su hermano, a lo que el otro se estremeció al sentir aquel contacto imprevisto. La mente de ambos corría de manera veloz sin saber bien cómo es que habían llegado a aquel momento ¿Qué tipo de decisiones habían tomado para estar a punto de besar a su hermano?

Karamatsu igualmente cerró sus ojos para evitar ponerse nervioso viendo la cara del otro y se acercó dudoso a los labios ajenos. Primeramente los rozó suavemente y se alejó para mirar bien las reacciones causadas.

Osomatsu seguía en la misma posición, no se había movido ni un centímetro, ni se había dignado a abrir sus ojos por la vergüenza que aquella situación le causaba.

El presuntuoso muchacho se acercó con más seguridad y juntó ambos labios en un roce superficial que duró solo un par de segundos antes de alejarse y mirar inquisitoriamente a su hermano. El otro sintió su corazón estremecerse por el contacto fugaz; no quiso abrir sus parpados hasta tranquilizar su mente y cuerpo, hasta volver a ser el seguro y carismático Osomatsu.

-¿Brother?- preguntó luego de un rato en que el otro seguía en la misma posición.

-¿mmh?- dijo sin abrir sus ojos aún

-¿Estás bien?- Karamatsu seguía con el rosto caliente de su hermano entre sus manos, sin saber bien qué más hacer.

-Sí- Osomatsu sentía que aquello, si bien lo había puesto muy nervioso, no era realmente lo que él estaba buscando. ¿Buscaba algo realmente de su hermano? Al parecer dentro de él había una perversión desconocida hasta ahora – estoy esperando a que termines-

El de azul sintió su corazón agitarse dentro de su pecho estrepitosamente. Entonces Osomatsu sí quería un "beso real". Dudó si sería capaz de utilizar de aquella manera a su hermano para saber que se sentía aquella sensación que tantas veces añoró. ¿Habría algo mal dentro de él que lo incitaba a continuar, pese a tratarse de su hermano mayor? Más tarde se preocuparía de eso.

Se acercó nuevamente con más seguridad al rostro ajeno y volvió a juntar ambos labios. Esta vez el contacto no solo duró segundos, sino que luego de un rato comenzaron a responder torpemente, tratando de emular las miles de películas que ambos habían visto. Osomatsu sujeto con las propias, las manos que Karamatsu seguía teniendo en su rostro; movían los labios tentativamente rozándolos con nula experiencia en aquel ámbito.

Sus corazones eran un tamborileo constante y errático dentro de sus pechos, las manos de ambos sudaban y se sentían pegajosas, parte por la situación, parte por el calor de la tarde. Luego de varios intentos, habían encontrado un ritmo en aquellos besos superficiales; el menor disfrutaba de la suavidad que podían llegar a tener los labios ajenos. Osomatsu disfrutaba de igual manera, pero fue él quien apresuró aquello, sacando la punta de su lengua para rozar los labios de su hermano.

Karamatsu al sentir aquello se estremeció inevitablemente; aquella lengua rozaba sus labios que se habían cerrado nerviosamente. El mayor notó el nerviosismo de su hermano y esta vez él fue quien tomó las mejillas entre sus manos y prosiguió tratando que le otro cediera a aquel deseo que se había instalado permanentemente en su estómago.

El chico de azul terminó por entreabrir sus labios, dudoso, para chocar su lengua con la ajena tímidamente. El mayor no desaprovechó aquello e inexperto trataba de amular aquella películas de adultos que solía ver en sus tiempos de ocio, sacando su lengua completamente y rozarla descaradamente con la otra.

Karamatsu sentía aquello como una mala porno y trataba de seguirle el ritmo a duras penas. Pronto el ritmo que había subido estrepitosamente, comenzó a bajar; Osomatsu había encontrado una nueva forma en que le gustaba más besar al otro, buscando la lengua ajena dentro de su boca directamente. Aquello se sentía tibio, suave y mucho más íntimo que lo que primero había intentado.

El menor comenzaba a buscar, de igual manera, que chocaran ambas lengua dentro de la boca ajena, intercalando el escenario entre una boca y otra. Su mano había terminado en la nuca del otro evitando que se alejara, aunque quisiera.

Luego de un par de minutos, se separaron dando pequeños besos sobre los labios ajenos, como sin querer perder aquel contacto que habían alcanzado hasta ese momento.

Se miraron por primera vez a los ojos desde que eso había comenzado y ambos lo supieron de inmediato.

Aquello solo había sido el principio de algo que se les escaparía de las manos como arena. Sonrieron extrañados por el remolino de cosas que comenzaran a sentir en lo más hondo de sus seres.

Regularon la respiración que se había agitado por lo anterior, sin dejar de mirarse y buscar algo en los ojos ajenos. Un rechazo, una duda, un reclamo.

El menor seguía con su mano en la nuca del otro y la otra descansaba sobre el hombro. Por su parte, Osomatsu tenía ambas manos en la cintura ajena. Apretó el agarre mientras relamía la saliva que había quedado en sus labios; a esta altura no sabía si era propia o del sujeto que tenía frente a él sonrojado. El de azul respondió enredando más sus dedos en el cabello de su hermano. Se acomodó mejor frente a aquel sujeto, quedando aún más cerca antes de cerrar sus ojos y dejarse devorar por aquella ferocidad que había nacido en ambos.

Volvieron a besarse sin decir nada.

Aquel sólo sería el primer beso de muchos más.

* * *

No era esto un one-shot? Pues, si, hasta hace unos días xd.

El otro día veía un live de una dibujante que me encanta que suele ilustrar KaraOso ( Len, si lees esto, adoro tus dibujos!), y pues, una cosa llevó a la otra, un dibujillo por aquí por allá y nació en mí un deseo insano de escribir acerca de una de mis parejas favoritas de oso-san…

(peseaquesigoescribiendoelnuevocapdecuandocierrolosojosmepongoaescribirotrahistoriamas,bienahíKaty)

Serán… no sé cuántos capítulos xd hasta que me quede sin ideas supongo.

Esto nació del deseo de llegar a una escena especifico xd y pues luego de que eso pase no sé qué rumbo tomará. Pero no, aquí aún no está la escena que quiero escribir xd así que al menos serán…2 o 3 más?

Espero les agrade y si les gusta son libres de seguir leyendo cuanto quieran c:

Criticas, correcciones o cualquier cosa, ya saben que todo se agradece siempre :D los quiero!


	3. Capítulo 2

Luego de aquel día, nada fue igual. En todo momento de descuido, espacio de soledad o rincón obscuro un ataque desenfrenado caía sobre uno u otro de los Matsunos mayores

Osomatsu siempre lo tomaba desprevenido, sonriendo pícaramente antes de atacar los labios ya expertos de su hermano, que siempre se dejaba hacer en los brazos del mayor. Karamatsu era más cuidadoso y eran contadas las veces en que se había acercado decididamente con aquella intención a su hermano. Por lo general hacía un ruido y cuando captaba la atención del otro, este era quien se acercaba sabiendo cuales eran los deseos que no verbalizaba su hermano menor.

Besos húmedos, y ya expertos, era lo que los unía en la soledad, besos llenos de pasión y necesidad de contacto humano. El chico de rojo no sabía de donde habían nacido esas imperiosas ganas de tocar y besar a su doloroso hermano, pero no se detenía a pensarlo cuando sentía los suaves y tibios labios del otro sobre los suyos de manera demandante.

Karamatsu no entendía de donde habían salido esos deseos incestuosos de su parte, pero no podía negarse al dulce sabor de su hermano cada vez que lo abordaba de manera demandante y con urgencia. Se sentía deseado y aquello le llenaba el alma de una forma extraña y reconfortante.

Pero cuando estaban sus hermanos, ambos mantenían una distancia exagerada, con un miedo latente de ser descubiertos en cualquier momento. Aquello destrozaba la mente del menor, quien esperaba el rechazo generalizado de sus hermanos sin ninguna consideración.

En su cabeza ya había creado mil posibilidades de reacción por cada uno de sus hermanos. De seguro Choromatsu lo miraría con desprecio, Jyushimatsu no lo entendería, Ichimatsu lo miraría con mayor asco del usual y Todomatsu renegaría de su parentesco fraternal por el resto de la vida.

¿Osomatsu lo defendería o se haría el desentendido dejándolo enfrentar todo aquello solo?

Por su parte, el mayor no pensaba en aquello; dejaba que los días transcurrieran tranquilos y esperando que aquello no fuera ni muy evidente simplemente. En su mente, Karamatsu sólo lo estaba utilizando de la misma manera en que lo hacía él, y nada más. No había ahí nada extraño ni incestuoso, solo una sana experimentación de un par de vírgenes veinteneros.

Pero lejos de la realidad, ambos sabían que aquello terminaría en algo más grande de lo que pudieran controlar, y en ese momento se verían superados por la situación tan complicada que estaban creando con cada beso o roce indebido tras la puerta, lejos de los ojos de todos sus familiares.

Era cuestión de tiempo que necesitara más, que desearan más, que no pudieran disimular sus deseos y fuera más evidente a los ojos de los ingenuos que vivían con ellos.

Una tarde cualquiera, en un silencioso acuerdo, ambos se quedaron en casa viendo como el resto de sus hermanos salía despreocupadamente del hogar en común. Son aquellos momentos en que la pasión aprovecha para introducirse en los cuerpos de la gente; es cuando crees que nadie puede verte que todas las cosas que inconscientemente deseas salen a flote sin poder controlarlo. Como agua torrentosa de una cascada.

La espera a que el último de sus hermanos saliera de la casa era insufrible para ambos, que sentían que su piel quemaba y la respiración de les agitaba de los nervios.

El mayor quería gritarle a ese último hermano que se largara de una vez, pero no haría algo así obviamente; aquello sería estúpida e imprudentemente obvio para hasta el más imbécil. Por su parte, el segundo hermano se miraba aparentemente despreocupado esperando que su querido _brother_ apresuraba su marcha para ir a su destino, sea cual fuera ese.

El de rojo cansado de esperar, se paró de su lugar y se sentó en el sillón aparentando leer un manga cualquiera; justamente se colocó en el rango de visión de Karamatsu detrás de su espejo y esperó.

El otro vio aquel cambio y no lo tomo realmente en cuenta. Solo quería que Choromatsu, el último hermano que aún no salía pese a estar ordenando sus cosas, apresurara su marcha y los dejara a solas. Se observó en el espejo aparentando tranquilidad cuando en su rango de visión a través de aquel objeto observó que Osomatsu lo miraba por sobre su manga.

El de azul sintió su corazón tronar dentro de su pecho por darse cuenta de aquel hecho y miró al chico de verde quien seguía en sus cosas despreocupado; le devolvió la mirada a través del espejo de manera tímida a lo que el mayor sonrió pícaramente.

Karamatsu se enderezó y posicionó para mirar mejor a su hermano, quien no dejó su posición en ningún momento.

Osomatsu comenzó por guiñarle un ojo coquetamente a modo de saludo al de azul, quien sentía que su cara de enrojecía sin poder controlarlo de alguna manera. Aquellos gestos en su hermanito menor hacían que sus ganas de molestarlo e incitarlo aumentaran exponencialmente. El mayor siguió con sus mensajes que rayaban en lo obsceno, mientras el menor se avergonzaba cada vez más. Pasaba su lengua por sus labios, los mordía sin dejar de mirarlo o lamía se dedo como excusa para cambiar de página, todo las acciones tenían la intención de tentar al menor para que actuara de alguna manera cuando ya se encontraran solos. Por su parte, el de azul le costaba cada vez más concentrarse y no quedarse viendo con cara atontaba al mayor hacer cada gesto.

-Saldré a buscar trabajo, ¿alguno quiere acompañarme?- interrumpió aquella silenciosa conversación entre los mayores el tercer hermano

-Que flojera, de todos modos no encontraras nada y terminas yendo a un concierto de alguna de tus idol's ¿cierto?- respondió despreocupado el mayor sin dejar de "leer" su manga

-Con esa actitud nunca conseguirás nada en la vida Osomatsu nii-san- respondió ignorando al último comentario del mayor – ¿Qué tal tu Karamatsu?-

-He, si bien me honra en el alma que me consideren en tu vida, debo negarme a tan amable invitación querido _brother_ mio, debido a que hoy tengo que cumplir con importantísimos menesteres que me mantendrán ocupado _all day, i'm so sorry_ -

-Ok, tampoco era para que me contaras tu vida. En ese caso me voy- dijo saliendo del salón a modo de despedido para ambos ahí.

-Que te vaya bien- respondieron ambos mientras escuchaban los pasos alejarse hasta la puerta de entrada y luego un silencio absoluto que inundó la casa completamente.

El presuntuoso chico se mantuvo en la misma posición, sólo que ahora ya no sujetaba firme su espejo. Estaba ahí sentado en la mesa, esperando algo que no quería verbalizar, pero que su piel anhelaba con fuerza, casi podía sentir como temblaba ligeramente por la expectativa de que aquello llegara rápidamente.

Osomatsu no iba a andarse con rodeos con semejante espera innecesaria que habían tenido que vivir. Apenas se aseguró que de que nadie vendría, se paró de su lugar y se sentó justo atrás de su hermano, abrazándolo por la espalda y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del menor, dejando que su nariz rozara y jugueteara con el cuello del de azul, quien se dejaba hacer sin decir o hacer nada.

Ambos jóvenes ardían en deseo, pero aún no se atrevía ninguno a ir más allá que unos cuantos besos esporádicos y clandestinos. El de azul estaba expectante con el mayor a su espalda. Ninguno decía o hacía algo. Osomatsu quería provocarlo para que fuera el otro quien diera comienzo a aquel ritual prohibido.

El de rojo descansó su cabeza en el hombro ajeno, dejando que su nariz rozara la piel expuesta del cuello de su víctima. El de azul se estremeció al sentir aquella cercanía; su respiración tan cerca quemaba sobre su cuello.

Aquello lo volvía loco, el simple aroma que emanaba su hermano ya era estimulo suficiente para hacer su corazón palpitar de emoción. Alzó su mano sin dudas y toco la cabeza del de rojo para acercarlo de manera demandante, haciendo que el otro comenzara a besar sin reclamos, memorizando cada rincón y atesorándolo en su memoria.

No tardaron mucho en ir girando lentamente hasta estar cara a cara y devorarse demandantemente, sin pudor alguno. Eran como una sinfonía perfectamente alineada en sus altos y bajos, danzando en el espacio personal ajeno como si fuera el propio.

Ya estaban interiorizados en los gustos adquiridos en conjunto, repetían acciones pasadas que habían causado reacciones. Karamatsu se había percatado que, pese a ser el mayor, a Osomatsu le gustaba cuando él era demandante y llevaba las riendas de todo, como un deseo de sumisión oculta a sus hermanos, y por supuesto, estaba completamente dispuesto a cumplir con cada uno de los anhelos de su _brother._

Osomatsu por su parte ya sabía qué hacer para causar ciertas reacciones en su doloroso compañero. El de azul sólo quería atención y un poco de poder, algo que le complacía darle sin replicas. Sacar a ese hermano demandante y autoritario no había sido tarea fácil, pero estaba complacido con el resultado.

El segundo hermano se sentía extasiado con cada acción contraría, le gustaba respirar ese aire en común, los suaves besos en su cuello, los dedos enredándose en su cabello. Sus manos fueron guiadas por ese deseo oculto en su interior hasta tocar la piel ajena, yendo más allá del límite auto-impuesto. Sus manos se adentraron bajo la polera del de rojo, creando caminos con sus dedos que memorizaba posibles diferencias.

El mayor se desasía en estremecimientos y suspiros quedados, las manos extrañamente suaves y firmes lograban que su piel se encendiera de una manera inexplicable, ¿Cómo era posible que las mismas manos que cuando niños le ayudaban a levantarse luego de alguna caída estúpida, ahora fueran capaces de saber dónde y cómo tocarlo para lograr derretirlo inevitablemente?

Sentía que se convertía en fuego entre sus brazos y le encantaba. Se acercaba cada vez más al cuerpo frente a él, por lo que acabó sentado sobre las piernas del segundo hermano de una manera digna de su película para adultos favorita, Karamatsu no dudo en aprovechar esa cercanía para tocar y besar toda la piel a su disposición. Se mecían suavemente contra el cuerpo contrario, rozándose leve pero intensamente a través de las telas, Osomatsu se dejaba hacer mientras sus manos insistían en jalar suavemente el cabello obscuro.

Tener al mayor así de doblegado ante sus deseos, era estímulo más que suficiente para desear tenerlo aún más allá. Quería recorrer con sus manos y boca al otro de pies a cabezas, besar cada recoveco, recordar cada lunar y atesorar cada suspiro.

Pero había una barrera invisible que lo detenía de quitar esa capa de tela que los separaba, algo que lo detenía a buscar aquello que ambos deseaban pero no se atrevían a decirlo en voz alta por pudor y miedo.

Que tanto estaban dispuestos a perder como hermanos para ganar en placer era la cosa. Nadie les había dicho que aquello se convertiría en una adicción que iría consumiendo su vida poco a poco, dejándolos en un limbo entre lo moralmente correcto y su propio deseo.

Se separaron un momento para calmar sus respiraciones. Osomatsu no podía dejar de imaginar qué tal se sentirían juntar sus pieles si con tan solo con las manos del otro su cuerpo había reaccionado de aquella manera.

Kara lo observaba con las pupilas dilatadas de excitación, era como un tigre expectante a devorar al descuidado panda, quien a su vez, deseaba ser devorado por él. Pero algo lo frenaba y odiaba eso; sus acciones se detenían siempre en el mismo punto de manera inconsciente, lo cual lo frustraba y molestaba en sobre manera. se sentía un enfermo en cierta forma, esto había empezado por su puro y mero capricho, quizás Karamatsu ni siquiera quería hacer esto y se veía obligado por él. ¿Cómo se supone que pararía esto ahora que ya se sentía adicto a los besos y toques de su hermano menor? Era definitivamente algo muy enfermo, y lo peor es que no se arrepentía absolutamente nada.

-¿Osomatsu?- dijo de improviso el doloroso hermano menor

-¿ah? ¿Qué?- respondió casi asustado el mayor

-¿Estás bien? Pusiste una cara muy extraña de un momento a otro-

-oh sí, sólo pensabas en cosas-

-Te molesto… ¿algo?-

Oso lo miró ahí bajo él, sonrojado y con cara de culpa por algo que ni siquiera había pasado. Lo encontró adorable e irónico; que aquella sea la misma persona que lo tocaba con tanto deseo era como un mal chiste del cual él se burlaría.

-No es nada, dramaticomatsu, cosas de hermano mayor- dijo sonriendo despreocupadamente tratando de tranquilizar al de azul.

-Si hago algo que no te guste, sólo dímelo, ¿ _understand?-_ El de azul sacó sus manos de debajo de la ropa del otro, generando cierta molestia en el receptor.

-Sí, sí, lo sé- dijo mientras tomaba las manos ajenas y las guiaba por donde quería ser tocado – pero no has hecho nada que no quiera, así que no dejes de hacer lo que hacías-

El doloroso chico miraba anonadado las acciones del otro, ¿Desde cuándo Osomatsu era capaz de estimularlo sólo con una simple acción? Comenzó a mover sus manos por cuenta propia rápidamente.

-Osomatsu- comenzó a hablar sin dejar de tocarlo en ningún momento – necesito que conversemos de ciertas cosas-

El de rojo comenzó a tocarlo de vuelta, siempre con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro

-¿Si? Dime Karamachu- El de azul sintió aquellas manos y su pulso volvió a acelerarse, no sabía de donde, pero definitivamente el mayor sabía cómo y dónde tocarlo para lograr estremecerlo.

-Quiero que conversemos acerca de esto que está aconteciendo entre nosotros de manera ya casi regular- el otro no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de dolor cuando terminó aquella petición

-Dios, habla normal, no es necesario tanto dramatismo-

-Lo siento… Pero eso es básicamente, quiero saber qué es esto-

-Pues, estas mimando a tu hermano mayor-

-Necesito más que sólo eso, Osomatsu-

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa exactamente?-

-Pues, hacer algo que tú no quiera, por ejemplo-

-Pero si algo no me gustara ya te lo habría dicho en ese momento-

-No es suficiente- Karamatsu se veía genuinamente preocupado con todo aquel asunto y no dejaría ir a Osomatsu de aquella conversación tal fácilmente.

-Ok…- El de rojo dejó de tocarlo y lo encaró directamente - ¿Quieres decirme algo? ¿Algo no te gusta a ti?-

-No, claro que no. Creo que es más que evidente cuanto me gusta esto- respondió mientras sentía la vergüenza y el calor subir por su pecho hasta sus mejillas- pero el no saber que es específicamente "esto" me inquieta-

-Pues somos dos hombres besándonos a escondidas del mundo por simple curiosidad-

-No sólo somos dos hombres, somos hermanos-

-Por eso el "a escondidas del mundo"-

-Esto está mal Osomatsu, si alguien se llega a enterar podemos hasta ir a la cárcel-

-Oh eres un exagerado, nada va a pasar si somos cuidadosos-

Karamatsu no se veía totalmente convencido por lo que oso volvió a besarlo, pegando de paso sus cuerpos nuevamente.

-No pienses, tú único trabajo aquí, es mimarme- dijo entre besos y toques obscenos al cuerpo ajeno que lograron hacer volar la cabeza del de azul

-¿Hasta cuándo seguiremos con esto?- dijo entre besos mientras volvía introducir sus manos al contacto de la suave piel ajena que estaba a su completa disposición.

-Supongo que hasta que alguno se aburra o consiga algo mejor- respondió despreocupado

Karamatsu quería decirle que el sólo lo quería a él, pero aquello hubiera sido muy extraño, más porque el que despertaba aquellos confusos sentimientos era su hermano mayor. ¡Por donde se mirase estaba incorrecto e increíblemente mal! Algo definitivamente estaba descompuesto dentro de él.

Se quedaron así, explorando el cuerpo ajeno, besando cada rincón a la vista y enterrando las dudas que surgían en cada cabeza en lo más profundo de su mente; disfrutaban genuinamente la compañía ajena, sus toques dejaron de ser desesperados para dedicarse a hacerlo con calma, explorando y conociendo, casi sin malicia y entre risas juguetonas cuando encontraban algún punto demasiado sensible en el otro.

A Karamatsu le encantaba pasar sus dedos suavemente por el estómago de Osomatsu, que se movía inconscientemente evitando las cosquillas y aquella sensación de fuego que aquellos le transmitían; le encantaba que reaccionara a sus manos, y aquella zona había resultado más sensible que otras y le fascinaba. Por su lado, Osomatsu había encontrado un gusto descarado en tocar la espalda ancha del doloroso chico; no entendía cómo siendo supuestamente idénticos, el otro tenía aquella espalda marcada y ancha, que el claramente no tenía. Lo encontraba fascinante, además de que ya se había dado cuenta que aquel lugar era muy sensitivo en su hermanito.

Cuando la tarde cayó, los eufóricos gritos del quinto hermano acercándose los hizo saltar y separarse rápidamente, tratando de actuar con tranquilidad. Cualquiera que los viera sabría a simple vista las señales de que hacía muy poco algo había ocurrido entre aquellas dos personas dentro de la sala.

Quizás tenía suerte, o los que lo rodeaban eran descuidados, despreocupados o un poco idiotas. El crimen permaneció en completo anonimato.


	4. Capítulo 3

Aquello ya se les había salido de control estrepitosamente. Ambos supieron que ya no había marcha atrás cuando sus encuentros se volvieron cada vez más fogosos e incapaces de controlarlos de alguna manera.

Quedarse solos en cada era cada vez más sencillo a sus ojos, el engañar a todos para tener ese espacio de intimidad era algo que continuamente buscaban desesperados, y cuando no lograban tenerlos de día, sus escapadas nocturnas para saciar su hambre del otro en el baño eran algo obligatorio.

Karamatsu tenía sentimientos encontrados entre la culpa y el gozo que le producían estos encuentros cercanos con su hermano; no sabía qué hacer ni cómo actuar cuando las garras del mayor se clavaban en su poca fuerza de voluntad para aplacarlo.

Osomatsu era insaciable a sus ojos. Constantemente se veía envuelto entre sus brazos de manera demandante y posesiva, no podía negarse a sus peticiones, mucho menos a la manera en que lo convencía. Le gustaba ese momento en que el mayor usaba todas sus tretas para tentarlo y hacerlo caer a un espiral tortuoso de placer culpable.

Era su centro de atención en ese momento, lo único que se reflejaba en sus ojos, en lo único que pensaba, el único que lo tocaba de aquella manera. Querían más, siempre quería más del otro, y no desaprovechaba cada oportunidad para robarle un beso pasajero, lanzarle un gesto obsceno a viste y paciencia de todos. Nada le importaba, sólo lo quería a él.

Aquella tarde movió todas las piezas de su juego para que todo saliera como lo había planificado. Sacó a todos de la casa con diferentes excusas, gastó dinero en comprar entradas para Choromatsu, regaló comida de gato, pelotas nuevas, entradas al cine, y hasta cupones para un spa. Lo tenía todo fríamente calculado pese a su pereza frente al trabajo. Aquello que deseaba le ganaba a su lado más perezoso.

Se sentó a esperar a que todos marcharan a sus cosas, advirtió al segundo que él no debía irse ya que tenía algo muy importante que decirle cuando todos se fueran. El otro tembló de nervios y excitación al verse tan frontalmente abordado.

Prontamente, sus padres se fueron al spa, sus hermanos a sus respectivos asuntos aparentemente sin sospechar nada, y los dos restantes se quedaron ahí, esperando a que el crimen se cometiera en la cabeza de uno y las respuestas llegaran al otro como arte de magia.

Aquel ritual prohibido ya llevaba mucho tiempo sin concretarse y la ansiedad corría por las venas del mayor. La espera ya había sido mucha para algo que claramente ambos anhelaban con fuerzas. Este era el día en que se lanzaría con todo y concretaría aquel acto incestuoso que desde hace mucho tiempo rondaba en su cabeza.

Ambos se encontraron silenciosamente en la pieza de los seis; Karamatsu se veía ansioso y nervioso, cosa que sólo le causaba una gracia casi tierna al otro, quien se veía completamente seguro de aquello que buscaba.

-¿Qué es aquello que querías conversar de manera urgente, _Brother_ mío?- El chico aparentó tranquilidad pese a que los nervios carcomieran sus entrañas, aquella soledad sólo podía significar que aquel ritual prohibido se llevaría a cabo como tantas otras veces

-Karamatsu, tengamos sexo-

El chico quedó parado en medio de la habitación, sin habla, con la mente en blanco y sin saber cómo responder a aquella proposición tan directa del otro, quien seguía viéndolo con gran decisión y sin una gota de vergüenza en sus facciones.

-¿Cómo?-

-Que tengamos sexo- Repitió con la misma seguridad marcada en su rostro.

-Creo que mi cerebro está mandando señales confusas que no puedo llegar a procesar de la debida manera. ¿Quieres que utilicemos ese espacio de soledad para consumar la necesidad de nuestras pieles por el contacto ajeno de otra cálida alma?-

-Sí, básicamente con sexo-

-¡No simplemente lo digas de esa manera!- Dijo ya superado por la situación, mientras trataba de que su cerebro volviera a racionalizar la situación.

-Vamos Karamachu- dijo acercándose lentamente al espacio personal del otro con pasos firmes y llenos de confianza - ¿Es que acaso no quieres mimar a tu nii-san?-

-No se trata de eso…pero esto es algo más grande de lo que teníamos hasta ahora- El doloroso chico de veía visiblemente consternado por la situación y su mente seguía gritando con fuerza que huyera de aquello antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-Pero si ya te dije que es simple curiosidad de dos hombres a solas, ¿no?, ¿no quieres saber que se sienten todas esas cosas que vemos en películas o revistas porno?-

Karamatsu no podía racionalizar con su hermano frente a él con la mirada llena de deseo que le lanzaba, sus manos agiles comenzando a tocar todo a su paso de manera lenta y tortuosa y un tono de voz grave, lleno de deseo contenido. Se sintió la razón de todo aquello, incitándolo a actuar sin pensar en las consecuencias.

-No lo dudes tanto- se acercó como si acechara a una presa indefensa – sólo déjate llevar-

El de rojo no lo dejó pensar más, se lanzó al cuerpo ajeno con urgencia besándolo como si le fuera la vida en ellos. Pese a la sorpresa y la duda creciendo en su mente, se dejó llevar a ese espiral de perdición que eran los labios del mayor.

El de rojo no perdía absolutamente ningún momento de tu preciado día, por lo que sus manos recorrían con descaró todo el cuerpo del otro, tratando con cada movimiento incitarlo y quitarle toda prenda que traía casi con urgencia desmedida.

El de azul se dejaba tocar con descaro, divertido en cierta manera por aquella urgencia en cada acción del de rojo. Lo dejó sacarle toda prenda superior entre besos y risas juguetonas de ambos, disfrutando aquello con nerviosismo y ansiedad.

Osomatsu quería todo de manera veloz, ojalá tener al de azul totalmente dominante, brusco y rápido de una buena vez; pero Karamatsu era todo lo contrario, con mucha regularidad lo trataba como si fuera a quebrarse entre sus manos. Quería sacar de sus cabales al otro, cosa que no pudiera controlar sus más bajos instintos.

¿Cómo? Aún no tenía idea, pero eventualmente lo lograría

Osomatsu se alejó por un momento para aclarar su cabeza ahora que ya veía que el otro aceptaba sus peticiones. Le provocó de manera extraña tenerlo ahí tan sumiso ante sus ojos, con el torso desnudo y un gran sonrojo en su rostro, cómo esperando instrucciones a algo que él tampoco sabía hacer. Por primera vez comenzó a dudarlo y tener miedo de no lograr su cometido como se lo había imaginado.

Se quedaron parados en mitad de la habitación sin saber cómo comenzar durante unos minutos; toda la seguridad en el rostro de Osomatsu se había transformado en duda y nerviosismo, mientras que la mente de Karamatsu seguía trastocada por aquellas caricias previas que lo tenía medio vestido.

Karamatsu pese a ser el que más dudas alojaba en su cerebro, en verdad deseaba continuar, y ver a su hermano dudando le causó una ternura inconmensurable en su corazón.

-Osomatsu- dijo suavemente mientras se acercaba con cautela – Sé lo que está pasando en tu cabeza ahora mismo, no hace falta que aparentes seguridad en este momento- El de rojo lo miró con el ceño fruncido por aquellas palabras

-Estoy seguro que quiero-

-Lo sé, igual yo…aquello no quita que ninguno sepa cómo empezar esto-

El de rojo visiblemente avergonzado evitó el contacto visual tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta que pudiera ejecutar sin morir de nervios. Karamatsu lo abrazó suavemente, permitiendo ese íntimo contacto que tanto le gustaba

-Si vamos a hacerlo, lo haremos como se debe…con calma, _do you understand?-_

El de azul se alejó del confundido chico, quien lo observaba en cada acción que hacía. El de azul sacó el futón del closet y lo colocó en el piso de la habitación; tomo al de rojo de la mano, quien seguía mirando sin saber cómo ayudar, e hizo que se sentara, quedando el justo al frente.

-Bien- dijo luego de calmar su intranquilo corazón – entonces, ¿estás seguro de esto?-

-Ya te dije que sí maldición-

-Ok, _Let's go-_

Karamatsu se acercó temeroso a reanudar los besos anteriores, tratando de quitar de su cabeza el sin fin de posibles situaciones catastróficas que pudieran ocurrir en aquella habitación. Pronto sintió las frías manos del otro recorrer su espalda suavemente.

No quiso seguir luchando contra lo moralmente correcto y aquello que estaba por hacer. Recostó entre besos al de rojo en aquel futón, permitiéndose tener el control de todo, besando cada rincón, alzando la molesta ropa para luego quitarla delicadamente.

En cada movimiento un beso le seguía, la respuesta del de rojo era surrealista. Parecía que seguía sus movimientos con maestría, dejándose hacer de manera sumisa y adorable.

Ambos con el torso desnudo se devoraban con urgencia mientras las manos traviesas recorrían todo a su paso. El de rojo movía constantemente su cadera para hacerla rozar descaradamente contra la pierna del otro que estaba entre sus piernas.

Osomatsu quería enterrar sus uñas en la amplia espalda a su disposición, cómo un signo de que aquello era de él y sólo de él; quería dejar una marcha visual que el doloroso y presuntuoso muchacho le pertenecía en aquel aspecto. Pasaba sus uñas tentativamente por los músculos de la espalda del otro, dejando caminos enrojecidos a su paso, pero ninguna cicatriz.

Karamatsu besaba con urgencia el cuello de la víctima que tenía entre sus brazos, tentado a dejar miles de pequeñas marcas rojas que reflejaran que él había estado ahí antes que cualquier otro, para saber que el de rojo estaba irremediablemente marcado por él. Mordía con suavidad la piel a su paso, dejando levemente enrojecido, pero que con el pasar de las horas se iría rápidamente.

El de rojo se removió inquieto mientras se acomodaba mejor para recibir al de azul entre sus piernas, aprisionándolo ahí por el tiempo que él quisiera.

-¿Qué pasa Karamatsu, tienes miedo de dejar algo muy visible nuevamente?- dijo provocativamente – ¿Te da susto que todos sepan lo que hacemos cuando nadie nos ve?- El de rojo disfrutaba con aquel enojo reflejado en el rostro ajeno y sus inmediatas repercusiones

El egocéntrico muchacho aprovechó la nueva posición entre las piernas del de rojo para rozar descaradamente ambas erecciones sin vergüenza, sacando un gemido reprimido en despreocupado chico que tenía bajo suyo.

Se lanzó contra el torso descubierto, centrándose en sacarle la mayor cantidad de gemidos obscenos mientras mordía y lamía los pezones del contrario. Besaba y mordía todo a su disposición, casi con rabia y deseo contenido.

Se sentía con poder, con la capacidad de hacer llegar al otro hasta las estrella si es que lo deseaba y aquello le encantaba. Adoraba saber que podía controlar ese pequeño espacio a su antojo, que su voluntad ahí es ley, que es líder incuestionable.

Bajó con sus besos por todo el torso hasta llegar al abdomen del acalorado joven, adoraba el olor que emana esa parte de su hermano. Rozaba su nariz contra la tersa piel mientras inspirada aquel aroma único; a Osomatsu aquello le causaba una extraña sensación de cosquillas y excitación que le encantaba. Se rio extasiado, sintiéndose pleno y deseado con aquel sujeto que cada tres besos le decía lo maravilloso que era ante sus ojos.

Las manos del mayor descansaban en su cabeza mientras se dejaba hacer; las del menor comenzaban un camino decidido desde las pantorrillas, subiendo por los muslos hasta posicionarse con firmeza en la cadera contraria. Karamatsu se alejó por un momento para poder contemplar cómo su hermano estaba a su total disposición. Le encantó.

Desbrochó con todo el tiempo del mundo los pantalones obscuros que el otro traía, deleitándose con el movimiento de caderas que hizo el otro, dándole a entender que podía simplemente sacar aquella molesta prenda.

Ahora lo tenía ahí, sólo con ropa interior, con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro pese al gran sonrojo, sus brazos sobre su cabeza de manera despreocupada, la respiración agitada y una muy visible erección entre sus piernas.

-mmm, parece que tienes un problema aquí _, my dear brother-_ dijo de manera confiada Karamatsu mientras una de sus manos rozaba superficialmente aquel miembro frente a sus ojos – ¿necesitas que te deje a solas un momento para que te ocupes de ella?

-Creo que sería mejor si me ayudas a solucionarlo- respondió agitado el de rojo

-¿De qué manera piensas que puedo ayudarte _brother?-_ la mano del de azul subía y bajaba creando presión en toda la zona de manera demandante

-Sorpréndeme-

Sin dejar de tocar la creciente erección, volvió a besar desde el cuello, bajando lenta y tortuosamente por todo el torso, besando el abdomen que lo volvía loco, hasta encontrar su cara con su propia mano, con su cara justo sobre donde el calor del cuerpo del mayor de acumulaba con creces.

Tragó saliva nervioso quien estaba de sumiso en ese momento, dudaba mucho que el otro fuera a hacer lo que tenía en mente, pero todas las señales le daban a entender que sí. El espasmo involuntario que dio cuando sintió que era despojado de la única prenda que le quedaba fue más fuerte de lo que esperaba.

Se sintió un poco vulnerable al estar ahí, con las piernas abiertas, con su hermano pequeño entre estas mismas y completamente desnudo. Karamatsu le dedicó la última mirada de completo control antes de dirigir tu total atención a la nueva tarea en su mente.

Osomatsu no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió que le recorrió hasta la punta de sus dedos cuando sintió la mano grande y dominante sobre su miembro.

El de azul comenzó a masajear suavemente pero con firmeza aquella zona tan caliente, con el corazón completamente desembocado, disfrutando del espectáculo que era el de rojo, quien bajó sus manos a su costado para sujetar con firmeza la ropa de cama que lo acunaba.

Karamatsu estaba nervioso, pero también quería que el mayor disfrutara lo máximo posible aquel primer encuentro. Se acercó con seguridad hacia el miembro en su mano y besó con suavidad, casi con miedo de un rechazo. Osomatsu cuando sintió el suave toque de los labios abrió los ojos sorprendido y levantó su torso para ver al otro entre sus piernas

El de azul introdujo en su boca la punta del miembro con seguridad, ayudando a estimular aquella zona con su lengua que se movía de manera circular. Osomatsu se apoyó en sus brazos para observar el espectáculo casi con la boca abierta; no quería perderse ningún momento de aquella escena.

Subía y bajaba casi con maestría, presionando con su lengua puntos que el sentía podían ser más sensibles que otros, guiado por la adrenalina, el sentido común y esas miles de pornos que se había visto durante su adolescencia.

Osomatsu seguía en la misma posición, disfrutando de aquello con descaro absoluto, su voz reaccionaba a cada acción que el otro hacía y se lo hacía saber constantemente; ya no le importaba nada más que sentir aquella boca sobre su miembro y observar al otro devolverle la mirada. Aquello era totalmente diferente a sus sesiones de masturbación en soledad. Se sentía cálido y suave, la lengua que lo recorría por completo lo estaba volviendo un poco más loco y deseoso de más y más.

Posó una de sus manos en el cabello del menor, guiando el movimiento de la cabeza que subía y bajaba con una lentitud tortuosa y desesperante, tratando de aumentar la intensidad un poco para intensificar el gozo que sentía.

Su miraba subió al techo cuando aumento la velocidad, la mano que sujetaba firme su base comenzó a seguir aquel movimiento creando más sensaciones en el chico de mirada desorbitada. No hacía nada por impedir que sonoros gemidos salieran de su boca de manera casi escandalosa; a Karamatsu le incentivaban aquellos sonidos tan obscenos que lograba sacar con cada una de sus acciones. Sacó el miembro de su boca sin dejar de comer su mano para mirar fijamente al otro.

 _-Do you liked this, Brother?-_ dijo mientras sonreía petulántemente.

-¿No se nota?- sonrió de igual forma volviendo a mirar al otro entre sus piernas – Creo que he sido bastante claro-

-¿Puedo…continuar?-

-No tienes que preguntar algo así, tú sólo hazlo-

-No quiero incomodarte-

-Creo que a estas alturas nada de lo que me hicieras me incomodaría-

Ambos rieron nerviosos sabiendo que era lo que seguía; Humedeció sus dedos con su propia saliva viendo que no tenía nada mejor, posicionando sus dedos nerviosamente en la próximamente entrada que lo acunaría. Tomó con su mano izquierda el miembro del otro para que se distrajera de cualquier posible dolor.

Osomatsu se tensó de inmediato al sentir que algo trataba de entrar suavemente dentro suyo; aquello lo asustaba y emocionada en partes iguales; respiró hondo y se dejó llevar a las sensaciones.

Karamatsu cuando sintió menos presión pudo introducir su dedo suave y lentamente; comenzó a estimular el miembro con su mano izquierda para poder ver las expresiones del mayor, quien se había recostado nuevamente tratando de relajarse completamente. Comenzó a mover tentativamente su dedo dentro del cuerpo ajeno

-Se siente extraño- dijo entre risas el mayor

-¿Quieres que me detenga?-

-No- respondió de inmediato- sólo que no estoy acostumbrado a tener cosas ahí adentro simplemente, no te detengas- Osomatsu alzó sus brazos invitando al otro a acercarse a su rostro

Karamatsu hizo exactamente eso y el de rojo atacó sus labios de forma desesperada mientras sus manos recorrían todo el torso desnudo hasta llegar a los, aún puestos, pantalones de su compañero; desabrochó con maestría y comenzó a tironear todo hacia abajo para estar en iguales condiciones.

-No es justo que sea el único desnudo aquí- El de azul de rio con aquel seudo berrinche del mayor y se separó para sacarse todo y volver a su anterior tarea.

Osomatsu vio el miembro erecto de tu hermano y sin dudarlo lo tomó con una de sus manos; El de azul se alertó con aquello y emitió un gemido agudo que logró hacer reír al mayor.

-No hagas eso de repente- dijo con un visible tono avergonzado

-Se veía algo triste y desatendido- el de rojo sonreía satisfactoriamente mientras comenzaba a mover su mano por toda la extensión de su hermano, sacando varios gemidos roncos del otro que no dejaba de hacer lo mismo y mover su dedo

Ambos gemían, reían ocasionalmente por las caras que el otro colocaba, disfrutaban genuinamente ese espacio tan íntimo que habían formado en la habitación. El de rojo sintió que un segundo dedo comenzaba a entrar suavemente a su interior e inevitablemente sintió un pinchazo de dolor en aquella zona. Un sonido de molestia salió de su garganta, el de azul se asustó y quiso sacar sus dedos de inmediato pero el de rojo no lo dejó.

-No te atrevas a sacarlos-

-Pero te duele-

-No pares dije, el culo es mío y si quiero que sigas lo tienes que hacer-

El de azul comenzó a dudar, pero el mayor no permitiría que se echara para atrás luego de haber llegado a ese punto. Acercó con un brazo al otro desde la nuca para besarlo con intensidad; al momento de acercarse ambos miembros pasaron a rozarse levemente, por lo que Osomatsu aprovechó y tomo ambos miembros con su mano para masajearlos en conjunto.

La sensación era intensa, ambos gimieron sonoramente cuando ambas pieles estuvieron juntas, el calor de la habitación era sofocante, los dedos dentro del cuerpo cada vez molestaban menos.

-Osomatsu, ¿estás seguro que quieres llegar hasta el final?-

-Ya te dije que sí, deja de dudarlo- respondió sonriendo- Es nuestra graduación de ser unos ninis vírgenes-

Karamatsu deseaba continuar hasta el final, pero era difícil cuando miles de dudas volaban dentro de su mente incesantemente. Sabía que aquello estaba terriblemente mal, pero el placer lo cegaba de una manera deliciosa; estar entre las piernas suaves del mayor era algo que le encantaba, sentir sus labios tibios lo enloquecía, sus miembros juntos era delirante, la mirada llena de placer que le regresaba el otro junto a esa sonrisa confiada lo llenaba de gozo.

Le encantaba Osomatsu.

-¿Puedo continuar entonces? No quiero que en mi desesperación y cegado por las sensaciones placenteras que mi cuerpo está percibiendo, mi mente se desplace a un abismo de descontrol desmedido que puede ser perjudicial para ambos, ya que no podría contenerme del todo si es que esa nube rosa de sensaciones llega a mi cerebro de alguna manera, es por esto que insisto en pedirte el debido permiso, ya que tú serás el que reciba _my love_ por completo y lo que menos quiero es forzarte a algo que no estas completamente seguro ya que eres _my pretty boy_ , _so my Osomatsu_ , quiero que seas completamente sincero en la respuesta que tus labios me darán, ya que si no-

-¡Oh dios mío cállate! Eres desesperante- El de rojo impaciente empujó al de azul hasta que él estuvo posicionado encima de su cuerpo con las piernas a cada costado del cuerpo del otro – Si te digo que si puedes, tu sólo hazlo-

Osomatsu de manera precipitada y sin aviso se sentó sobre el miembro erecto, introduciendo parte de él de golpe, provocando un gemido agudo de dolor; sin embargo no se detuvo pese a las protestas y quejidos de dolor que el otro también hacía. Era ahora o nunca y no se detuvo hasta tener el miembro en toda su extensión en su interior.

Le dolía, demasiado, sentía que su, ahora entrada, ardía y trataba de expulsar aquel miembro ajeno de su cuerpo. Definitivamente aquello era una salida y no un lugar donde de pudieran meter cosas. Pero debía acostumbrarse, no había llegado hasta ese punto para echarse para atrás por un poco de dolor.

Karamatsu no estaba mejor, sintió un dolor agudo mientras su miembro se introducía a la fuerza en aquel músculo, quizás fue debido a la poca lubricación o algo similar, pero le ardía un poco pese a la deliciosa presión que el interior del otro provocaba en él.

Ninguno sabía qué hacer ahora; lo estaban haciendo legalmente, estaban teniendo el preciado contacto sexual que habían esperado durante años, ¿cómo se suponía seguían ahora?

-¿Estas bien, Osomatsu?- El menor estaba preocupado de que el otro estuviera sintiendo un dolor abrumador y por eso no se movía o decía algo al respecto.

-Sí, sólo me estoy acostumbrando a esto- comenzó lentamente a moverse de adelante hacia atrás, tratando de ignorar el ardor que seguía sintiendo en toda su entrada. Era una posición vergonzosa y se sentía observado por el menor que sujetaba sus caderas pacientemente.

Lenta y pausadamente, el movimiento hacia que el menor sintiera unas cosquillas placenteras difíciles de dejar pasar por alto; era terriblemente estimulante tener al mayor sobre el montándose de aquella manera, viéndose hasta vulnerable con el sonrojo y las pequeñas lágrimas que se habían quedado en sus pestañas. Osomatsu comenzó a aumentar paulatinamente el movimiento conforme a se iba acostumbrando a la invasión y el ardor desaparecía.

Era extraño, una sensación de que en cualquier momento aquello se saldría de su trasero, pero que al mismo tiempo sus músculos no dejaban escapar. Apoyó sus manos en el pecho contrario y se movió con brusquedad sobre el miembro. Aquello le gustaba, había encontrado en esa posición un cosquilleo extraño pero muy agradable que se rehusaba a dejar.

El otro sujetaba sus caderas, marcando el lento pero brusco movimiento que el mayor hacía, aquello era de otro mundo, la presión era fantástica, tener esa visión estaba cegándolo poco a poco; dudaba mantener la cordura mucho tiempo más. El de rojo se enderezó buscando mayor contacto y su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir una corriente eléctrica pasar por su espalda.

El gemido agudo y alto inundó la habitación, Karamatsu no sabía que había sido, pero quería ese sonido otra vez en sus oídos, comenzó a seguir el ritmo con la cadera, sujetando con firmeza las de su hermano sobre él, disfrutando de los sonidos obscenos salían de la boca del otro, los suspiros de placer y el rostro sonrojado.

Se sentó para poder besarlo y sentirlo más cerca, quería el control de aquello, quería ser el que hiciera que la gran leyenda del carisma gimiera su nombre cómo el de ningún otro antes o después de él.

Lo empujó con cierta brusquedad hacia el futón antes de volver a posicionarse entre sus piernas nuevamente. Osomatsu no se quejó y el mismo fue el que tomó el miembro contrario para guiarlo a su entrada dilatada. El de azul le abrió las piernas mientras sujetaba ambos muslos con sus manos, introduciéndose se golpe en el cuerpo ajeno, gimiendo guturalmente.

Comenzó a penetrarlo con fuerza, de manera profunda y marcando el ritmo a su gusto sin permitirle escapatoria, embistiendo con fuerza, variando de estocadas rápidas a unas lentas y desesperantes.

Osomatsu pedía más, gemía sonoramente sin pudor alguno, sintiendo que su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas por el torrente de emociones que comenzaba a sentir todos sus sentidos

-¿Te gusta esto, _my honey?-_ dijo Karamatsu, empujando con fuerza contra el cuerpo ajeno, recibiendo como respuesta un gemido que lo afirmaba –Quiero que me digas claramente si es que te gusta –

-Me gusta- Osomatsu estaba completamente sonrojado, excitado y abrumado por el placer que ahora sentía

-¿Quieres que me detenga?-

-No, no quiero- dijo entrecortadamente debido a las estocadas recibidas

-Pídemelo- Karamatsu gozaba con aquel poder que tenía sobre el mayor, su mente flotaba entre la irrealidad y el placer que suponía aquella situación. Por su lado al mayor le encantaba esa imagen dominante que había logrado sacar de su pequeño hermano.

-Por favor Karamatsu…No te detengas- respondió lascivamente, mientras gemía sin pudor, dejando el claro que aquello le encantaba, que quería más.

-Cómo tu desees, _my sweet love-_

Fue como encender un interruptor oculto dentro del de azul; pronto las embestidas fueron cada vez más veloces, profundas y placenteras. Karamatsu intercalaba todo esto con mordidas y besos en cuello, pecho y básicamente toda la piel que pudiera alcanzar. Osomatsu sentía su cabeza dar vueltas, se sujetaba de la espalda contraria, enterrando sus uñas en esta, marcando su territorio con alevosía. El miembro del mayor era rozado constantemente entre ambos cuerpo, produciéndole un placer extra.

Aquello era su primera vez juntos, pero sólo era la culminación de meses de espera para ambos; el poder estar unidos de aquella manera era un deseo que mantenían a flor de piel que no se habían atrevido a cruzar por miedo en varios aspectos, ambos sabían que después de esto ya nada volvería a ser como antes. Su relación quedaría para siempre marcada con este encuentro lleno de lujuria y pasión, y lo que más lamentaban era que ninguno estaba realmente arrepentido.

Karamatsu adoraba las sensaciones que el cuerpo del contrario provocaba en él, desde una simple caricia inocente, un fraternal abrazo, un beso casto hasta aquel roce de pieles, besos llenos de deseo y la exquisita presión en su miembro, todo era estupendo y hacía su mente volar.

Sentía que ya no podría aguantar mucho más, todas las señales de su cuerpo le decían que pronto todo culminaría.

Tomó el miembro libre y comenzó a masajearlo a la par de las embestidas que daba, sabiendo dónde y cómo tocarlo para que su cabeza explotara de placer, para que su huella quede marcada en su mente a fuego vivo.

Osomatsu no estaba muy diferente, su mente daba vueltas, aquel punto en su cuerpo que no sabía que era no dejaba de mandarle corrientes eléctricas por toda su espalda, sumado a como el otro lo masturbaba no ayudó a que pronto su cuerpo quisiera explotar en placer

-Karamatsu, Oni-chan va a terminar- dijo entre gemidos

- _Me too, Darling-_ desde ese momento no se volvió a oír en aquella habitación nada que no fuera un sonido provocado por el placer de aquel encuentro.

Osomatsu fue el primero, eyaculando escandalosamente mientras no dejaba de recibir estocadas del menor cada vez más erráticas. Él otro lo siguió pronto, emitiendo un sonido grave de su garganta terminó dentro del cuerpo ajeno, dejando marcado aquel hecho incestuoso durante todo lo que les quedaba de vida.

Calló agotado, sudoroso y sonrojado a un costado del otro que estaba en igual condiciones, recuperando el aire perdido, calmando a su alocado corazón, enfriando un poco sus mentes.

Un silencio sepulcral llenó la habitación, la mente de ambos recién racionalizaban el hecho consumado. Pronto tendrían que hablar de aquello, decir o comentar algo, ¡lo que fuera! Deberían moverse se aquella posición, lavarse y vestirse, ordenar la habitación ventilar y seguir con aquella farsa que llevaban durante tanto tiempo.

Pronto, quizás luego lo harían, por ahora, Osomatsu se acercó tímidamente hacia el menor demandando un contacto simple, disfrutando de aquella piel que emanaba tan delicioso aroma para él. Se recostó sobre el pecho del otro, siendo abrazado de inmediato y estrechado con mucho afecto contenido.

Se besaron lentamente, como aquella primera vez pero con más experiencia encima, disfrutando aquel roce de manera sincera; ambos se sentían extasiados y extraños, cómo si flotaran sobre una nube rosa empalagosa. Rozaban sus narices, besaban los rostros ajenos, se abrazaban con fuerza, disfrutaban cada segundo. Y seguían sin arrepentirse.

Quizás mañana se preocuparían, después se arreglarían, más rato conversarían.

Ahora sólo existían ellos dos en el mundo, y les encantaba.

* * *

Después de 84 años les traigo porno! (como para compensar XD)

Capítulo 3 arriba! A esta historia no le queda tanto para llegar a la escena que vi de Len (vean sus dibujos por dios) y de ahí para el final es poquito uwu.

Debo recordar que esta historia la empecé a escribir para Len por sus dibujitos KaraOso que me cautivaron, así que sí, este porno es para ti Len! Love you u3u

Gracias a quienes leen, me han llegado muchas notificaciones de que la leen (sobre todo en wattpad xd) y me sentía mal por no subir nada en taaanto tiempo! Lo siento!

So, gracias a mi chiaki hermosa que le dio todas las manitos arriba en el proceso…me cuesta mucho escribir escenas así sin ir borrando todo una y otra vez…pues ella y la carito hermosa me ayudaron con las ideas y las acciones uwu las amo a ambas si leen esto!

Eso, nos vemos en el otro cap, si tienen tiempo libre siempre pueden ir a leer las otras historias uwu!

Cuando cierro los ojos ya está empezado el cap uwu paciencia si es que lo esperas!


End file.
